deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Homura Akemi VS Dio Brando/@comment-33277677-20171007020119
They missed some important info. First off, Dio's form with The World is unstable because Johnathan's body is rejecting him due to its hamon nature, which is why it fell apart so easily after he drunk the blood of another Hamon user. This is why when he fought Jotaro, he couldn't just shoot eye lasers and freeze things, because his body wasn't fully under his control and he needed to save his vampiric essence to keep things in balance. And since he never really knew of Joseph's hamon, you can kind-of see why that was a bad idea.... But, Dio DOES have complete control over his head. As for Homura, I wouldn't have included her memory manipulating powers or the potential of her becoming a witch at all since memory manipulation is something she gamed at a point in the series where she had already become enough of a god to invalidate the entire fight and the way Madoka stops someone from becoming a witch is by making their body disappear. Which kind-of would be the end of the fight, not a limitless source of magic. But what DOES deserve to be mentioned is Grief Eggs, which allow Magical Girls to "completely restore their magic". And considering Homura's entire method of fighting is based on being prepared with an arsenal of weapons in her pocket space, there's no reason to believe she wouldn't have a supply of Grief Eggs on her at any given time. On top of that, Homura is also shown to have some form of telekenetic ability where she's capable moving objects by touching them, mainly busses and canons, but there's no reason to believe she's incapable of using this power on other objects. But, most importantly, unlike Dio, Homura's smart about how she uses her 'invincible' body. While Dio's content to impail and scratch himself and take unnecessary hits just to show how grand he is, Homura's body behaves like a normal human's and only regenerates when magic is used to do so. Which means that not only does Dio have to get off a killing blow, he also has to realize she's not a vampire and specifically figure out that the gem on her hand is the thing he has to destroy to kill Homura. This means that Homura will have plenty of ways to exploit or use Dio's lack of knowledge to get an upper hand, like when she faked a suicide to win against Mami in 'Rebelion' since that version of Mami didn't know how a Magical Girl's body worked. And, as seen when Dio thought he killed Jotaro, Dio can be easily fooled. So if Dio DID blow a hole through Homura's chest, then he'd probably try to decapitate her and think he's done with it all, giving Homura a massive oppertunity to form a plan and catch Dio by surprise. Which is a huge advantage since, with her weaponry, Homura is more than capable of blowing Dio to pieces... something Dio wouldn't be able to recover from.... While Dio's clearly a more powerful character offensively, Homura's ability to strategize and the unusual nature of her body gives her a clear advantage over Dio, whose body is fairly easy to understand. And since she has access to Grief Eggs and countless weapons, Homura can easily out-last Dio, who specifically needs to feed on humans to keep up his regeneration. Ultimately, the only way I can see a fight like this ending is with Dio cutting off Homura's head before Homura gets back up and surprises Dio with a sudden body-destroying blast from an RPG while his back is turned.